Fangs ( a very glee halloween)
by moonlightsoldier
Summary: " What if I told you vampires were real" Santana whispered, her eyes locked on to Rachel " Am i making you nervous Berry?" " you've always made me nervous Santana, you standing there with fangs doesn't help"
1. Chapter 1

Fangs

(a very glee Halloween)

DISCLAIMER: I wish that I did but I don't own glee I just borrow them from time to time.

Practice was finally over. Although if she hadn't of lost her cool with Sue then she would have been able to leave an hour ago with the rest of the cheerios but instead she had been forced to do wind sprints and run two extra miles. Her body felt weak and her muscles burned as she made her way into the locker room to get her things. She was glad both her parents had over night duty at the hospital and wouldn't be home to give her a hard time about not calling to tell them she was going to be late.

The sky grew darker by the minute and the air cooled. A storm was coming and she wanted to get home before it started pouring; She hated driving in the rain. Once in the locker room she decided against taking a shower and threw her things into her duffel bag

Suddenly, she was shoved, her hands roughly pulled up and held over her head and the cool metal of the lockers handle biting into her back. She struggled against her attacker , cursing in Spanish. He pressed his body against hers using his free hand to force her head back against the locker exposing her neck. His lips felt cool against her skin.

Santana shuddered with disgust, but could not move. She felt weak and He was so strong. Impossibly strong. ' He's going to rape me' she thought as tears threatened to fall. This was bullshit. She was Santana fucking Lopez and she did not cry. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

She was unprepared for the slightly mumbled apology before sharp fangs pierced the skin of her neck.

Rachel said good bye to Brad as she lifted her bag onto her shoulders and walked from the choir room. Stopping at her locker to grab her algebra book before leaving, Rachel was surprised to feel a hand grab at her shoulder. She turned expecting to be greeted with the icy cold blast of a slushy facial but instead stumbled a little as Santana fell to her knees. Blood ran down the cheerleaders neck staining the WMHS uniform.

" Oh my God S-Santana what happened?" She kneeled beside the girl and tried to meet her eyes.

Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped against Rachel who began to scream for help.

TBC….Please read and review, I'd like to hear your opinions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them or glee I just borrow from time to time.

Rachel stared out of the window of her fathers car. She watched as the green of the trees blended together as they whipped by, anything to keep her from looking down at the dried blood on her hands.

'Santana's blood' her mind reminded her and she closed her eyes and tried to force the image of the other girl from her mind. She had never seen so much blood before and the weight of santanas body seemed to be burned into her memory. It had been something out of a horror movie.

She could see her fathers exchange worried glances but pretended to be oblivious in hopes they would leave her alone. She had no words any way. One of her friends, well maybe friends wasn't the right word but they had certainly been moving in that direction, had died right in front of her eyes. What words were there to say?

The moon hung full in the velvet sky . She thought to herself that Santana would never get to look up at the sky again, Santana would never get to see a full moon or wish on a falling star, She would never laugh or sing. Rachel looked down at her hands. Blood dried brown smeared her fingers and the back of her palms .

Santana's blood. It trailed up her arms and had seeped into the sweater she had been wearing and she couldn't help but to remember the look in Santana's eyes when she had fallen in front of her.

" come on sweetheart"

Rachel looked up startled. She hadn't even realized that they had pulled up into their driveway. Without a word Rachel followed them inside.

" Im going to go run you a bath" Her daddy said as he hurried up the stairs. Rachel stared at her hands.

" There was nothing you could have done Rachel, there was just too much blood loss" He rother father told her as he lifted her chin. She met his gaze wearily but the words meant nothing to her.

In the bathroom she peeled the soiled clothes from her body and her breath hitched when she caught a whiff of Santana's perfume on her sweater. The blood had seeped through her sweater and her chest was covered in red splotches. She ran her fingertips over the dried spots.

Santana's blood.

Turning away from her reflection Rachel lowered herself into the hot bath. The water felt good and seemed to waken her from the trance like state she had been in since leaving the hospital. With trembling fingers she reached out for the washcloth her daddy had set out for her. She wanted the blood gone.

Santana's blood, Santana's blood her mind chanted at her as she scrubbed, but no matter how much she washed it was as if it wouldn't go away. She wondered if it ever would , if even when the crimson stains were gone if she would still be able to see it. When she was finished she let the water out of the tub and pulled on the clean clothes that sat on the lid of the toilet. They smelled fresh and felt warm and comforting.

She told her fathers goodnight, refusing dinner because she just didn't think she would be able to keep it down. In her room she slid beneath the covers of her bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow.

' Santana was dead' Rachel thought the tears finally beginning to fall. She fell asleep with tears drying on her cheek and Santana's face in her mind.

Rachel was on stage. The light were blinding her and the roar of the crowd was deafening. A noise from behind her caught her attention and she moved from the spotlight of the stage to the darkness of a hallway.

There was a person standing at the other end of the hallway, a person Rachel thought she should have known but couldn't place . Her legs moved her forward involuntarily bringing her closer to whoever it was that was waiting for her.

As she grew near the person who was waiting for her she was happy to see that it was Santana but as she got closer her smile wavered. The other girl was covered in blood and her eyes were blank as they stared out at Rachel from disheveled hair.

Rachel wanted to stop, wanted to run the other direction, far away from this thing that used to be her friend.

Santana reached out a blood soaked hand.

Rachel woke with a start. Sweat rolling down her back as she jumped up.

In the darkness of the hospital morgue Santana opened her eyes.

TBC ….okay I know this one is short too but the rest of the chapters are longer I promise


	3. Chapter 3

3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time

Santana's eyes darted back and forth as she stared around the room trying to figure out where the hell she was. The room was dark and cold but she barely registered this as she sat up the thin blue sheet slipping from her body to the floor. She had seen this room before but couldn't place where or when. Swinging her feet from the side of the table she stood, her nipples peaked as the cool air hit them and for the first time she realized she was naked.

' what the fuck' She thought, and tip toed to the large metal closet that was a few feet away. Inside were folded up scrub top and bottoms, and a gray hoodie that was way too big on her but she slipped it on anyway. Glancing around the room she was confused at what she saw, there were other tables like the one she had woken up on and to her severe displeasure it looked as though there were people on them too. Was this some kind of a prank? Did she pass out at Pucks and this was his stupid idea of a joke?

The room was too quiet around her. She had to get out of there. Pushing the door open a bit she scanned the area not wanting to get caught by one of the orderlies or doctors. How was she supposed to explain that one to her father? ' Oh Im sorry papi but my friend got me drunk and thought it would be funny to put me in the-' Her thoughts stopped when she saw the plaque outside the door.

Morgue.

A flash of something came to her mind. Something about rain and blood. Lots of blood. Cradling her head in her hands a smell invaded her senses. It was familiar and yet foreign to her. More images filled her mind, the choir room, singing on stage. Rachel. That was it the smell was Rachel. Santana closed her eyes and breathed in deep taking in the faint scent of peaches and laundry soap. And then it hit her.

She remembered being pushed up against the metal lockers in the girls locker room, remembered the feel of warm blood as it cascaded down her neck and splattered onto the floor. She remembered falling and grabbing at Rachel a call for help dying on her lips as unconsciousness took over.

Santana remembered dying.

The sound of an elevator door opening ripped her from her thoughts and she ducked out of the exit only door that was at the opposite end . She didn't want to be seen. Didn't want to explain something that she had no answers for. Closing her eyes she sniffed at the air until she picked up on the scent she was looking for.

" Rachel" she whispered, her eyes flashing.

After the nightmare Rachel couldn't fall back to sleep. It had been just too real and every time she closed her eyes she saw Santana reaching for her over and over again. Blood rolling down her fingers and dripping onto the floor.

Rachel shuddered and thought she was never going to be able to get that image out of her mind. A creaking noise startled her, and she listened intently to try and figure out what had made the noise. The house remained quiet. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; It was three in the morning and her fathers wouldn't be getting up for another hour or so for work. Just your imagination she told herself.

She could finally feel sleep begin to claim her when something cracked against her bedroom window.

Rachel gasped, jumping up and pulling the covers up to her neck. Seconds ticked by and the house was too silent. Its nothing she scolded herself, just the wind but it wouldn't hurt to check. Sighing she pushed the covers back and shakily got to her feet, her heart thundering in her chest as she moved closer to the window.

It was still and quiet outside. The trees dark statues against an even darker sky. Her eyes scanned the yard below looking for anything that could of made the noise but even the leaves on the tree were impossibly still. And then there it was, a flash of movement, a shimmer of the light.

Rachel sucked in a tiny breath.

There was something down there. Sighing, She turned from the window and headed towards the door. In the hallway, for a split second she contemplated waking her fathers up but the fear of bothering them if this was nothing but her imagination moved her down the stairs instead.

She moved silently through the eerily quiet living room, through the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door. As soon as the air hit her Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she hugged her arms around herself in hopes of some warmth. The night seemed to breathe around her.

Hesitantly she moved forward, away from the safety of the house. Her mind screamed at her to turn around but she knew she had seen something out here. If someone was planning to prank her after what she had been through today she was in the mind of calling the cops instead of letting it go like everything else. From somewhere a screen door slammed and a dark barked off into the distance.

" H-Hello?" She called out into the night, " is-" but a cool hand clamped around her mouth before she could finish. Before she could even scream.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

Disclaimer: don't own them just borrowing

The thudding of rachels heart was hypnotic, like a good song with even a better beat. She snaked one arm around the other girls waist and pulled her tightly against her. She could feel the soft thrum of the blood as it pumped through Rachels veins. It was a delicious noise. It called to her.

' wait what the fuck was happening' She practically threw Rachel to the ground.

She watched as Rachel stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. This was not happening she thought as she raked nervous fingers through her hair. This was some sort of dream, no, some sort of nightmare and soon she would wake up and it would be forgotten with a thousand other dreams. The look on Rachels face told her otherwise.

Rachel turned her eyes going wide. This couldn't be happening she told herself this was just another dream.

Santana stood in front of her with blue scrub pants and a gray hoodie, the hood was pulled up and the sleeves covered her hands. And yet somehow Rachel thought she had never looked more intimidating.

" Santana you cant be here, this cant be real" Rachel stammered her eyes glistening with unshed tears, " I watched you d-die"

Santana was trying to pay attention to what Rachel was saying but she could hear the light pitter of rachels pulse and it was drawing her like a moth to a flame. There was a craving inside of her and it burned with want, and her k9 teeth slid down into sharp fangs.

" What if I told you vampires were real Rachel" Santana whispered her eyes flashing from beneath the hood. She took a step towards Rachel who took a step backwards.

Santana smirked, " am I making you nervous Berry"

Rachel met her gaze for the first time and said, " You've always made me nervous Santana" She said hugging herself a little tighter and added, " You standing there with fangs doesn't help"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

A/N: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

Rachel led Santana through her house and up the carpeted stairs. She could feel the other girls eyes on her and it made her feel a little self conscience. She practically through Santana into her room when her fathers door opened.

" Sweetheart, what are you doing awake?" her Daddy asked her with concern.

" couldn't sleep, needed something to drink"

For a moment it looked as though he didn't quite believe her but then he pulled her into his arms, " I want you to stay home from school today"

Rachel nodded against his shoulder and mumbled that she would before slipping into her bedroom. As she closed the door she leaned against it . Santana sat on her bed Indian style, and for the first time in her life Rachel had no idea what to say.

" You can come closer Berry" Santana said, " I promise not to bite" a smirk spread across Santanas face.

Rachel didn't move. She hadn't particularly trusted the girl before this and she wasn't sure if she should trust her now. Keeping her distance she moved into the room. Santana's eyes followed her.

" is this some kind of cruel joke, to let me watch you die only to try and trick me into believing you're a vampire" Even as the words fell out of her mouth they sounded ridiculous to her.

" This isn't a joke Rachel" Santana's voice was just above a whisper. Rachel stared into her friends eyes for a moment.

" I believe you" Rachel told her slowly moving closer until she was right in front of Santana. She kneeled down reaching out trembling fingers to touch Santana face. At the touch Santana's fangs slid down.

Rachel watched as Santanas eyes seemed to darken as they watched her every movement. This was all just so unreal. Slowly she pushed the hood back to reveal the side of Santanas neck. Two small bite marks, scarred the perfect flesh. She moved her finger tips across the marks unaware of Santana's discomfort.

" Rachel" Santana said her hands resting on either side of Rachel's waist.

Rachel froze feeling Santana's cool lips brush against her neck.

A knock at her door caused her to jump back and out of Santanas reach.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow from time to time.

Rachel threw the blankets on top of Santana and hoped she was hidden enough as her father walked into the room. She looked up at him expectantly.

" were you saying something in here?" He asked. Concern written all over his face.

Rachel shook her head, " No daddy" She said sitting on the edge of her bed, " I was trying to sing but I "

" don't try to push yourself sweetie, you've been through a horrible ordeal nobody is going to blame you if you just take it easy for awhile"

She nodded.

" are you sure you don't want one of us to stay home with you today"

"No I'll be fine I'm probably just going to sleep" She lied, hoping that he would leave soon.

" OK then, call us if you need anything" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. When the door shut Santana threw the blankets off of her and Rachel moved as fast as she could away from her.

Santana felt as though she were on fire. Her stomach turned over on itself and cried out for relief. She needed to eat, her hands shook as she wiped her mouth. The sound of Rachels heart beat taunted her; It beat its steady rhythm and her ears picked up on every thud. The smell of Rachel was intoxicating better then any buzz she had had from alcohol before, and she wondered what it would taste like to sink her teeth into that soft skin and drink. The thought of it aroused her and it took everything she had to stay where she was.

" what's wrong with you ?" she heard Rachel ask but she dared not speak How was she supposed to answer anyway? Oh I'm fine I just keep thinking what it would be like to rip at your throat and taste the flow of blood beneath the skin. Santana didn't think that would go over very well. She could barely get Rachel to relax as it was.

" S-Santana ?" Rachel asked, looking a little flushed and Santana realized that she had been staring at the other girl quite intently, unblinking.

Santana shook her head and tried to look anywhere but at the pulsing vein that was in Rachels neck.

" Why did you come to me? Rachel asked timidly, " You don't even like me"

Santana shrugged, " when I woke up I- I could smell you on my skin"

Rachel looked taken back but said, " I held you until you were still and the paramedics took your bo- you away"

Santana winced at the pain in her stomach. This was worse then any hunger pain she had ever had and she didn't know how much longer she could control herself. She had to get out of there and away from Rachel.

" Whats wrong?'

Santana stood, her movements like fluid and Rachel couldn't help the gasp that escaped from her lips.

Once again their eyes locked but this time Santana thought the other girl was looking for answers in her dark orbs.

" Tell me Santana"

" Im hungry" Santana hissed, her eyes flashing.

Rachel stared at her for a moment longer before seeming to come to terms with something in her head. Cautiously, She approached Santana, her finger pulling the neck of her shirt out . She tilted her head to give Santana better access. The pulse in her neck jumped and Santana was hypnotized by its beating.

" What are you doing Rachel?" Santana asked, her voice pained. She closed the distance between them with a single step.

" you said you were hungry" Rachel mumbled with her head still to the side. It was almost too much for her to take.

Santana slid cold hands beneath Rachels shirt, and pulled at the small of her back until their bodies were pressed together. She closed her eyes at the contact and breathed in the smell of Rachel. Her head dipped until her teeth grazed the skin of Rachels neck. She felt the other girl shiver in her arms.

" I don't want to hurt you" Santana whispered but the thrall of her bloodlust was taking over, and she ran her tongue up Rachel's neck. She liked the way Rachel felt in her arms, " I don't know if I can stop myself"

" You wont hurt me" Rachel said, her voice thick.

Santana smirked, " I never had a problem with hurting you before, why should now be any different?" She was losing her hold on her control and her teeth elongated with want.

" you wont hurt me" was Rachels quiet response.

Santana sunk her teeth into Rachels neck.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

It was nothing like Santana had ever tasted. Warm and thick on her tongue she let out a small moan of pleasure. I f possibly she pulled Rachel tighter She could feel the soft pounding of the other girls heart and it sounded like drums to her. A beautiful rhythm that seemed to set her body on fire. She wanted more.

It was Rachel's whimpering that brought her out of her haze and she gathered all her strength and pushed the small dive away from her. Blood trickled from her lips and she used the back of her hand to wipe it away. She felt different. Stronger. Santana glanced up at Rachel her eyes hooded, she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips slowly.

Rachel swayed a little where she stood, her hand gripping the side of her desk to keep her from falling. One hand covered the side of her neck, blood slipping through the cracks of her fingers. Santana dared not move closer. Seconds gave way into minutes.

" Rachel?" she finally said when the silence got to be too much. She felt guilty for the way Rachel jumped at her voice.

Santana waited.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Rachel looked up at her. Santana was surprised at the different emotions she saw swirling in the other girls eyes. Fear, and pain were to be expected but there was something else, a look Santana had seen many times before but never had it had so much meaning. Rachel looked at her with desire.

" do you- are you f-full" Rachel's voice was thick, like the words took too much effort to form properly. Her eyes never left Santana's.

" Yes , thank you" Santana replied. Making sure she had herself in check she moved a bit closer to Rachel. She stopped when the other girl tensed and she put her hands up as if to say she meant no harm. Rachel's gaze dropped to the floor.

" You should go clean that up Berry" Her voice was soft, and comforting, something that had never been associated with her before but it seemed to work on calming Rachel. The other girl visibly relaxed and didn't seem to mind when Santana closed the distance between them, " I would help but I don't know if I can" she lifted rachels chin with gentle fingers.

Rachel nodded.

Outside, a man looked up at the window. He pulled a cell phone from the pocket of his coat and placed it to his ear. Three rings later and the other line picked up.

" It's happening" was all he said before returning the phone to his pocket before turning and walking away.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom bandaged up and in new clothes. Sighing, she held her head high as she entered her bedroom.

The bedroom window was open, the curtain billowing inside from the light breeze that was passing through. Santana was gone.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time

When Rachel returned to school she felt awkward. Everybody seemed to be in mourning; Teacher and students alike had tears in their eyes for what everybody was calling "such a tragic loss. The cheerios stalked the hall with somber faces all wearing black arm bands with the name Lopez written across them in white letters. She walked past a crying Brittany and tried to ignore the guilty feeling that crept up inside of her, it was hard knowing that she had the words to comfort the blonde dancer but wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

Santana's locker had become like a memorial. Pictures and letters and stuffed animals filled the tiny metal cubicle and Rachel eye caught a card that had the words you will be missed scrawled in crayon.

The day seemed to move in slow motion and her heart broke a little each time she passed by Brittany who sat cross legged on the floor by the makeshift monument, her blue eyes red rimmed from crying and looking more defeated then Rachel had ever saw her. Sighing she kneeled down beside the cheerleader.

" you okay Brit?" The words sounded wrong as soon as they were out of her mouth, of course the girl wasn't okay, but what else was their to say in a situation like this. Rachel jumped a little when Brittany head snapped up, and fresh tears filled the impossibly blue eyes.

" You smell like her?"

Rachel was startled and nervously pulled at her shirt hoping that the mark was still hidden.' Santanas mark' her mind reminded her, " what-"

Brittany pulled her closer and breathed in deep, her eyes closing and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, " You smell like her Rachel" when the blonde opened her eyes her face crumbled and she fell into Rachel sobs taking over, Rachel didn't know what to say so she just held the girl rocking them both back and forth. Tears threatened to spill from her own eyes when she heard footsteps, looking up she sighed with relief she had never been so glad to see Quinn Fabray in her life.

Quinn said nothing to her as she took Brittany from her arms and pulled the crying blonde to her feet, " come on B, Sylvester is looking for you" She wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and steered them in the direction of Sue's office.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and gave her a small nod of thanks before both cheerleaders disappeared around the corner. Rachel drew her knees up to her chest.

" You need any help Little lady?"

Rachel looked up at the voice.

" John wayne" Sam said with a shrug reaching out his hand. Rachel took it and allowed the boy to pull her to her feet.

" No problem, Im a sucker for damsels in distress"

Rachel chuckled slightly and Sam seemed to be happy with himself for being able to make her smile. She had to admit though she was feeling a little uncomfortable under his watchful stare and she again fiddled nervously with the collar of her shirt.

" woah Rach what happened?" He asked reaching out his hand towards her neck and she jumped back as if being burned.

" Its nothing Sam, thank you for being so nice to me, I'll see you in glee" and she hurried off to her next class.

Had she turned around she may have seen the smile slide from Sam's face to be replaced by a cold , blank stare. He raised a small silver flip phone from his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart but had wished he would never have to use and put the phone to his ear. After one ring the other line crackled into life, " you were right" He whispered into the phone.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow from time to time

It was cool, even for October and Rachel shivered a little as she walked through the parking lot to her car. A thousand thoughts ran through her head but mostly she just wondered if she would see Santana again.

Gray clouds filled the afternoon sky and she thought they might actually see some of the rain the news had been predicting. Once in her car she sighed and rested her head back against the headrest before starting the car. A soft clear of a throat made her whirl around and her eyes go wide.

Sam sat in the back seat of her car, an almost apologetic look on his face as he said, " take me to her"

" Who- how did you get into my car?" she asked.

He gave her a knowing look and pulled a long silver dagger from his book bag. Rachel gasped, " Sam what are you doing with that?"

" Just take me to her, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" He said angrily.

Slowly, she turned around and put her hands on the steering, at ten and two she heard her father say in her mind, and stared out of the windshield, " I don't know where she is"

Sam smirked, " don't lie to me Rachel"

She couldn't believe this was the same boy who had helped her in the hallway earlier, or the same boy who told lame jokes and did silly impersonations in glee club. He seemed older, tougher and there was a glint in his eyes that told Rachel he was not one to be messed with. Her eyes met his in the rearview mirror.

" I'm not lying to you"

" That's ok, you've been marked, she'll come for you eventually"

What did that mean? Rachel thought wildly. How did Sam know about any of this?

Their eyes met again and with a shaky voice Rachel asked, " What's happening Sam?"

For a moment He did not answer but reached into his bag again , after a few seconds of searching he pulled out something and held it out to her.

" give me your hand"

Hesitantly Rachel obeyed and he laid a silver cross into her open palm and closed her fingers around it.

" I'm Jewish " Rachel said absent mindedly as she stared at her hand.

" It doesn't matter what religion you are when she comes for you it will protect you"

" She wont hurt me" She told him meeting his gaze again. He stared back at her with unconvinced eyes before stepping out of the vehicle. He threw his hood up and walked away without saying anything else.

Santana felt her body come alive as the sun finally sunk behind some trees. She had left Rachel's in fear of herself and fear of having hurt the smaller girl. She had gone to her parents house surprised to have found all the lights on. She snuck in through the basement window that had been her escape route for all those late night partys at Pucks house.

Upstairs she found her mother passed out on the couch. Santana's baby book laid across her chest. She felt bad for not being able to let her mother know she was there, maybe take some of the pain away for the woman but she silently slipped past her and up the stairs instead.

Once in her bedroom she removed the scrub pants and slid on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, her black and white converse and a red tank top. The taste of Rachels blood had still been on her lips and she ran her tongue over them. Drinking Rachel's blood had been better then any orgasm she had ever experienced,

When the sun was finally out of the sky completely Santana slipped away from her old life one last time.

He waited in the car. He knew that the creature would show itself sooner or later, he slid a bolt into the crossbow in his hands, and when it did he would be ready.

Sam ran as fast as he could towards Rachels house. His heart thudding, matching the sound of his shoes as they hit the pavement. He couldn't just stand by while his friend was in danger; He just hoped he would make it in time.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time

Rachel walked over to her bedroom window and slid it open. Santana sat perched on the roofs landing and Rachel couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

" your real" She said.

Santana smirked but it held none of the usual bitterness, " I'm as real as you are"

" I wasn't sure if I would see you again I mean I didn't know if you were even real for me to be seeing again"

Santana held up a hand to quiet Rachel, " Your rambling Berry"

Rachel dropped her gaze feeling a blush creep up onto her face. She couldn't help it there was just something about Santana, alive or dead, that made all the systems in her brain seem to malfunction.

" I'm not complaining, Its actually kind of cute"

Rachel's head snapped up fast at that. Was that a compliment from Santana Lopez? She could feel the blush grow deeper when she saw the way that the former cheerleader was watching her.

" do you want to come inside?" Rachel asked dumbly, she wasn't sure what else to say but knew that the neighbors would surely have something to say if one of them saw a girl that was supposed to be dead on her roof.

Rachel looked up to Santana just in time to see an arrow rip through the chest of the girl in front of her. Blood erupted, and splattered warm across her face. Santana looked down at the intruding object and lifted shaky fingers to the sharp tip. Rachel couldn't move, couldn't breathe. From behind, her bedroom door crashed open and she turned to see Sam barging into her room.

" Come on Rachel we have to get out of here" He said his eyes flickering between her and Santana.

" Im not leav-"

" She isn't worth it Rachel she isn't even Hu-"

" I wont leave her" Rachel shouted finally finding her voice again.

Sam seemed to contemplate something before crossing to the window and pulling the bleeding Santana into the room and up into his arms, " we have to go, he wont stop with just her"

Santana twitched in Sams arms and he fearfully looked to her as if expecting an attack. He ran from the room urging Rachel to follow.

" whats going on Sam, who is it? Who wont stop with just her?" Rachel asked panicked skipping two stairs at a time to keep up with Sams pace.

" My uncle"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow them

" This way" Sam hissed as they crashed through the sliding glass door into the backyard. Rachel frantically followed.

" Is she okay Sam, is she dead?" She asked, fear evident in her voice as she tried to keep up. The image of the arrow barreling through Santanas chest kept replaying in her mind.

" She isn't-"

" I do not have time for your she isn't human speeches, I do not care what you have to say on the matter except to tell me-"

It was Sams turn to interrupt, " look I'll explain everything once we get the hell away from here, she is fine"

So many thoughts ran through her head, how could Santana be fine, the arrow had gone through the girls chest. Isn't that how you killed a v-vampire? Her train of thought paused, It was the first time she had actually said the words and it made the situation horribly real. Sam lifted Santana up and over the chain link fence to the next yard. Rachel followed.

Once they hit the edge of the neighborhood where the trees began to get thicker and could be used for cover they stopped running. Rachel was grateful, despite her daily workouts and her rather good fitness she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the impromptu get away. Her chest heaved for air, and she bent over with her hands on her knees trying to regain her composure. When she looked up She saw Sam laying Santana on the ground. Blood covered his shirt and hands and Rachel felt as though she had somehow transported back in time to the day she had watched Santana die. So much blood.

Santana laid still, blood pooling around the tip of the arrow. Her eyes had a glassy, feverish look to them and Rachel's heart dropped.

Sam looked up at her, " It didn't pierce her heart" He said as if that should have been answer enough to clear up her confusion, " Its not like the movies, not all of it anyway" He stood and careful to remain hidden scanned the direction that they had come from. Nobody seemed to have followed them.

" What does that even mean?" Rachel asked frustrated, she was tired and frightened and she didn't have time for all this cryptic bullshit. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Crossing her arms over her chest in true Rachel Berry form she tapped her foot and looked at him expectantly.

Sam sighed, " For all intense and purposes she's alive but she isn't human, she is a vampire"

Rachel huffed, she knew that much.

Sam rolled his eyes, " My family has hunted down their kind for generations. They are abominations, evil things"

Rachels eyes flickered over to Santana and then back to Sam, " She is our friend"

" I've never heard of one retaining their human side once turned" He said but Rachel noticed his expression had softened. She ran a shaky hand through her dark hair, " She was different and yet the same Santana as always isn't it possible ?"

Sam shrugged, " I don't know, I've read stories of I guess you could call them half vampires who don't change completely until they have made their first kill?"

" Like the lost boys?"

Sam smiled, " except without the horrible eighties clothes"

The sound of a twig snapping shut them up. Crickets sang their nightly serenade, and the wind in the trees caused a small rattle that filled the night air. Sams eyes narrowed, " we need some place to hide"

" I know where we can go" Rachel said, she looked up at her blonde friend, " I know this isn't easy for you, going against your family like this but I wont turn my back on her, If the time comes I'll be the one to stake her or whatever but until then we protect her"

" Why she has never been anything but horrible to you? " Sam asked truly curious as he gently lifted the injured girl into his arms once more. Santanas eyes focused for a moment, her fangs still down, her brow scrunched together, " Trouty mouth?"

Sam smiled despite himself, " yeah, its me " He told her, and stared back at Rachel understanding written all over his face, " Were a team" He told the smaller girl and gestured for her to lead the way.

Un known to them their every move was being watched. Sams uncle was not the only thing in the woods hunting them tonight.

TBC… So what do you guys think? Do you guys have any clue as to who else could be hunting them?


	12. Chapter 12

12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time.

An old white house loomed before them and Rachel pushed through the once upon a time white fence. In its day the house had been beautiful but years of neglect and abandonment left it nothing more then a monument to better times.

" What is this place?" Sam asked.

" My grandparents house, they died before I was born not that I would have probably known them if they had lived long enough to see me they didn't approve of my fathers life style" Rachel said, opening up the outside door to the cellar. Sam quickly descended the dank steps and Rachel followed using the light from her cell phone to guide their way.

When She had been younger she would often find herself disappearing to this old place and wondering what it would have been like to come from a close family. When the bullying at school had become almost too much she would sometimes act out like she was living in a huge mansion like Quinn.

She rummaged through ancient boxes until she pulled out an old lantern. With Shaky fingers she worked to bring it to life and when it finally sparked the room erupted with a soft light. There was an old workbench and Rachel quickly removed all the junk that was on it so Sam could lay Santana upon it.

Before she could register what was happening Sam pulled the arrow from Santanas chest in one quick motion. Santana's eyes went wide and he clamped his hand down on her mouth to stifle the scream.

" what the hell are you doing? " Rachel questioned.

Sam ignored her but said," Get me something " He pressed his hands against Santanas wound, blood coated them immediately, and Rachel couldn't look away"

" Rachel now ! " He demanded.

Not knowing what else to do Rachel pulled her shirt up and over her head and thrust the clothing at him. She didn't have time to feel awkward that she was now standing in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and her bra. Her only concern was Santana and a part of her wondered when exactly that had come to be.

The pain was unbearable and Santana found herself taken over by an overwhelming hunger. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes focused on Rachel who stood their with a worried expression on her face. She could once again hear the delicious beating of the other girls heart and she imagined all that rich blood coursing through the singers veins. A low growl emanated from the back of her throat.

Sam looked at her alarmed.

" Get her out of here" She said menacingly, as she rolled her head to look back up at the boy with pleading eyes. She was definitely losing control and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the blood lust from taking over.

Before Sam could even move the door to the cellar was ripped from its hinges.

TBC… wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and the help with grammer J


	13. Chapter 13

13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time

Rachel flinched, a small shriek escaping her lips. The sound of wood groaning and giving way made her want to cover her ears, as if this was some nightmare and at any moment one of her fathers would come into the room and flip on the light. Sam reached out strong arms and pulled her behind himself using his own body as a shield. From behind them Santana let out a low growl, and Rachel was torn at who should have her attention.

Rachels eyes went wide though when she saw who was coming down the cellar stares. Coach Sue Sylvester strolled down the stairs with ease as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her lips curling up into an evil smile that showed off her very long and pointed teeth.

" retro manere malum, protecti sumus a Deo" Sam said, pulling out a cross from beneath his shirt.

Sue sneered at him but moved no closer. Rachel peered out from behind Sam.

" You are nothing but children playing with things you couldn't even begin to understand" Sue smirked,

" You cannot save her, she will succumb to her hunger and when she does darkness will take her as one of its own"

" Don't I get a say in this" Santana said.

Rachel jumped surprised to see the other girl crouched on the workbench. Her hair was plastered to her head from sweat and tears, and her eyes seemed impossibly dark. Her wound was healed the only evidence of it happening was the bloodstained shirt that clung to her body. Rachel thought she looked almost feral.

" Don't fight it S, you were chosen for this life" Sue said, " all you have to do is embrace it"

Rachel snapped her attention back to Sue. What did she mean Santana had been chosen for this? Chosen by who?

" I don't get it, how can she be a vampire too, I've seen her in the sun before? " Rachel asked. Confused. She tried to remember all the things she had seen on the movies about vampires but she had no idea which ones were real facts or Hollywood illusion. When she looked back at Santana she was surprised to see that the Latinas eyes were locked on to her.

" a day walker" Sam hissed.

" You know you want her Santana" Sue said, ignoring both Rachel and Sam, her voice hypnotic " You know you can hear her heartbeat calling out to you, all you have to do is take her and all your suffering will be over"

Rachel gulped and held onto Sams shirt. Santana stared unblinking a pink tongue snaking out and running along her bottom lip.

" don't listen to her Santana" Rachel pleaded.

Sue chuckled, " Its not me she will listen to its in her nature , She will rip out your throats and drink from the fountain of your blood"

" You don't know her like we do" Rachel said strongly.

" We'll see" Sue told them with a shrug before turning and practically vanishing from sight.

With a shocked stare Rachel said, " Her being a vampire explains so much"

Both Sam and Santana nodded their heads in silent agreement.

TBC…Sorry for any mistakes guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Translation for Sam is: Stay back evil thing we are protected by God. Next chapter will introduce another main character, and some pezberry closeness


	14. Chapter 14

14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time.

Sue knew he would be waiting for her. As she walked into the darkened room she strode over to the bay window where he stood looking out over the town. When he heard her approaching she could see him stand a little straighter, the fingers he had been drumming on the window sill stilled.

She could almost feel the tension coursing through his body. The best thing for her would be to relay her detail and then be gone. He was never very pleasant when he was like this.

" She is resisting"

He made no notice that she even spoke.

" She has friends who are keeping her from changing" She told him, her eyes scanning the horizon. His silence was beginning to unnerve her.

" kill them, give her no choice but to come to us" He told her finally. Sue smiled.

TBC.. Sorry its so so short but it was something I had to get out of the way because the next chapter is much longer and a new main character will be introduced and the pezberry closeness I promised is also included XD


	15. Chapter 15

15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrw them from time to time

Thud thud, thud thud Rachels heart pounded its magical rhythm and Santana found herself unable to take her eyes away from the girl that was walking in front of her. Her feet felt heavy, and her eyes wild, like the time Puck gave her ecstasy at one of his parties but what really disturbed her was that it was not only the thirst she was fighting but arousal. The thought of pulling the singer close to her body , and sinking her teeth into that soft skin was sending shivers down her spine. It was almost too much for her to bare.

" you ok?"

She hadn't realized that Rachel had turned to face her, or had even stopped their slow and steady pace through the woods. Her eyes took in the image of Rachel standing there in nothing but a black bra and blue pajama pants, her hair pulled up into a loose pony tail. Santana wanted to take her right there.

" Santana?'

She couldn't take her eyes off the rise and fall of Rachels chest as she took in breath. The night air was crisp around them and she saw goose bumps break out over rachels body. Santana closed the distance between them.

Rachel gasped.

She placed her finger against Rachels soft lips, she could feel her fangs slide into place. She laced her fingers with Rachels and brought the girls cold hand to her lips. She could hear Rachels heartbeat speed up. She placed tiny kisses on the inside of Rachels palm until she reached the wrist where Rachels pulse pounded wildly. Santana dropped her hand and swallowed, " I don't know if I can stop myself"

Rachel looked up at her, brown eyes wide, " Oh my God how thoughtless of us Santana you need to-"

" Feed" Sam interrupted.

That seemed to break whatever trance Santana had been under and she shook her head and stepped away from Rachel. Something like disappointment flashed in Rachels eyes.

" come on" Sam said pushing Rachel in front of him, " I know where we can go"

Santana couldn't believe her eyes when Sam finally led them out of the dense trees and into an all too familiar backyard.

" What the hell are we doing here?" She hissed.

Sam ignored the both of them and softly rapped on the back door. After a minute or so the door swung open and hazel eyes narrowed as they took in who was standing before her.

" Hey Q" Santana smirked.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time.

Rachel bit her lip nervously and waited for Quinn to freak out on them. 'I mean what other reaction could there be' Rachel thought, ' opening your door to find an ex boyfriend, a girl who you actively hated, and a best friend that was supposed to be dead' but the blonde cheerleader only stepped aside and held the door open for them to enter. Rachels jaw dropped.

She had always wanted to see inside Quinns house, it had always seemed like a castle to her. Her awe was only clouded by the fear that Quinn would take to bullying her here the way she did at school.

The blonde led them down a flight of stairs and into a small room, " I didn't think you would be seen consorting with the enemy" She said to Sam with a glint in her eyes.

Wait, what?

" How do you know about all of this?" Rachel asked. Her eyes dropping to the floor when the blonde looked at her, she hadn't mean to even speak but she waited for Quinn to throw insults at her for daring to even be in their conversation.

No insults came though and after a few beets Rachel steeled herself to glance up at the HBIC.

" My family is what they call old money" Quinn said not un-kindly as she stepped behind an ancient looking wet bar. She pulled up a bottle of wine and a single glass, " You don't get to where my family is financially without having to have made a few unsavory friends"

Sam snorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she popped the cork from the bottle. Rachel was about to ask if now was really the appropriate time to start drinking when a low growl escaped from Santana. She turned to look at the other girl.

Santana looked much worse for wear. Her eyes almost seemed unseeing as they flashed in the darkness of the basement. Her skin seemed pale, and she licked her lips as the liquid fell from the bottle and into the waiting glass. It was red, and thick

Quinn pushed the glass towards Santana, Her hazel eyes locked on to Santanas brown ones, " heres to you San" She said softly.

Santana greedily lifted the glass to her lips, eyes closing as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

From upstairs the sound of glass shattering interrupted the quiet moment. Rachel shrieked. The glass slid from Santanas hand.

Sam and Quinn exchanged looks.

" Is anybody else home?" He asked. Quinn shook her head, " My parents are out of town, and the last of the staff left hours ago"

Sam ran up the stairs. Rachel pleaded for him to wait but he didn't listen. Quinn pulled her behind the bar.

The silence was killing her, why hadn't he come back yet ? She could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming and tried to control her breathing before it took over completely. Santana joined them behind the bar her long cool fingers lacing with Rachels. Quinn s took her other hand.

The seconds seemed to drag on for hours.

" Im going up" Santana said, her voice a hushed whisper.

As she moved closer to the steps, Rachel wanted to scream for her to stop. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

From upstairs Sam screamed.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them

The sound of Sams scream tapered off into horrible silence. Rachel tensed at Quinns side as both girls watched Santana disappear from view and up the stairs. Rachel felt as though she were going to snap at any moment, life had thrown so much at her so quickly she just couldn't process it all and she feared her uncertainty would leak out and become a break down. Quinn still held her hand a fact that was so foreign to her she found herself staring down at their joined fingers. This was just crazy, here she was standing in the basement of her biggest tormentor as another of her tormentors, who was a blood starved vampire went in search of their other friend who was a vampire hunter. What happened to the days of just being the glee club, when had her life become an episode of Buffy the vampire slayer?

A loud crash caused them both to jump and Rachel was ripped from her thoughts. Another crash sounded followed by the tinkling of glass as something shattered above them. Rachel and Quinn looked to each other a silent understanding passing between them; Without letting go of each others hand they moved towards the stairs both with wide eyes. Before they got very far the door to the basement was pulled open and something was shoved down sending them practically falling back to the bottom. Rachel screamed when she realized it was Sam. His throat had been ripped out and blood showered them as they hit the ground. Quinn scrambled to pull them away but he was too heavy and his body pinned Rachel. His eyes staring blankly into hers. Upstairs voices raised, one practically snarling, the other cursed in Spanish.

Quinn froze.

Rachel tried to push the boy off of her but some irrational part of her was afraid to hurt him. His eyes bore into hers and she could feel the warmth of his blood as it reached her fingertips.

" Please Quinn, I know you hate me but please don't leave me like this, please help me get him off of me, please, please, I'm sorry for whatever it is I've ever done to make you hate me" she was panicking now, everything coming down on her at once and he was staring at her and she couldn't move, " Please Quinn"

In her state of distress she hadn't realized that Quinn had crawled over to them, and was already trying to shove his lifeless body off of her.

" please" she begged her vision blurring as the tears finally broke free.

" Rachel, calm down Rachel listen to me I'm going to help you, shh please calm down" the blonde told her, " I need you to help me push okay? Okay?"

Rachel nodded, the panic subsiding a little at the cheerleaders words. Quinn nodded back and counted to three. They lifted sam just enough for her to pull herself free and she wrapped herself around Quinn without caring if the other girl would taunt her for it later. Quinn rubbed small circles on her back and said nothing as Rachel clung to her.

Upstairs the sound of fighting stopped. Both girls pulled back their eyes meeting briefly before looking to the ceiling. What the hell was going on? Rachel thought.

TBC….sorry for the the delay in updating, I pretty much had the first ten chapters already written out, the rest Ive been writing as it comes to me.. Thank you for sticking with it though and being patient. As always read and Review and tell me what you think


	18. Chapter 18

Fangs 18

Disclaimer: I do not own them

They waited. Quinn stood sentinel at the bottom of the stairs looking up, her green eyes darted back and forth as if somehow if she looked hard enough she would be able to see through the ceiling. Her hand absently played with the cross necklace she wore.. The white night gown she wore was covered in blood and Rachel thought she had seen enough of it to last a lifetime. For her part Rachel tried not to stare at Sam.

Rachel was worried for Santana.

" Q-Quinn" Rachel stammered feeling ridiculous for still being afraid of the cheerleader when there were fighting vampires upstairs, but she didn't think she could handle the blondes HBIC attitude on top of everything.

"huh?"

There was no harshness to the words so Rachel continued, " what do you think-"

Her words were cut short when the door to the basement opened and Santana slowly descended the stairs. Rachel tensed, unsure as to what to expect. Blood was smeared all over the Latina, her eyes almost looked gold. Quinn stepped backwards as if to shield Rachel, holding the cross out in front of her.

Santana smirked.

Sue crashed through the doors, her hand covering her neck as blood seaped through her fingers. Her eyes were wild. She had never fought a new vampire that had so much strength before.

He stood at the window as always.

" One down sir, but the Fabray girl is involved now "

" Make her death painful"

" But what about the alliance with her family, you know the pull-"

He raised a hand to cut her off, " all bets are off, when Santana finally joins us we will be more powerful then ever and not even the Fabrays can stop us"

Sues wyes rolled to the back of her head. She needed to feed.

TBC… sorry for the long wait, life has gotten hectic around here but here you go…please read


	19. Chapter 19

Fangs 19

A/N: Super short chapter guys but the next one will probably be the longest of them all so I hope it makes up for all the lag in updating

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of it characters but I like playing with them J

" Ive never been that religious" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your still you?' Quinn questioned lowering the cross. Rachel peered out from behind her.

" still me" Santana said but it was Rachel she was looking at. As if she was trying to reassure the diva of this.

Rachel smiled and stepped around Quinn, " what happened? "

" It was Sue" Santana said and this time her eyes slid to Quinn. The blonde met her gaze, and barely nodded.

" She was after you three" Santana said her eyes moving to where Sam laid sprawled on the floor before finding Rachels again, " She wants to kill you"

" Why?" Both Quinn and Rachel asked.

" I don't know, she said something about me coming over to the right side of things and that " He" was waiting for me"

" That doesn't give us much to go on" Quinn said.

" no but maybe this will" Santana said holding up a black wallet.

TBC… extremely short I know but writers block and a hectic life are really messing with me. I hope you guys are still enjoying it and I promise the next chapter, which I am already working on will be much longer,


	20. Chapter 20

20

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

Rachel stepped under the stream of hot water. For a moment she just closed her eyes and relished the feel of it as it cascaded over her body. She wished the shower would wash away her memory along with the grime and dried blood but she knew the things she had seen recently would never be forgotten.

When the water turned from hot to cold she finally turned it off and stepped out wrapping the over- sized towel around herself. She gasped when she looked up and Saw Santana leaning against the sink.

" Santana I didn't hear you come in"

The Latina, who was also freshly showered and changed, smiled. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Rachels eyes fell to Santanas lips, and then to the curve of her neck. Two raised white bumps scarred the perfect skin there; The only evidence that Santana was 'different' now. Rachels eyes snapped back up to Santanas chocolate orbs. The other girl watched her intently.

The silence grew loud around them. When it became too much Rachel said, " were you requiring some kind of assistance?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Santanas lips but she said nothing. Rachel frowned.

" Then why may I ask are you lurking -"

Santana rolled her eyes, " I wasn't lurking Berry"

It was Rachels turn to roll her eyes, " so its normal for you then to stand outside the shower while your friends are bathing?"

Santana shrugged, " I do like the ladies" She teased. Rachel blushed.

There was that smile again. The one that drove Rachel crazy even before all of this fell into her lap. A real smile not tainted by vindictiveness or spite; It was the smile she usually gave to Brittany that had always given Rachel butterflies. Her eyes dropped to Santanas lips again. In the past she had always found Santana to be beautiful, even breathtakingly so at times but her attitude and a slew of hateful words had kept Rachel from ever actually saying the words out loud. She was Rachel Berry, bottom rung of the social ladder and Santana was, well, Santana, one of the most popular girls at school and her most viscous tormentor.

" I can almost hear the wheels in you head turning " Santana said, her voice dropping to a husky tone Rachel had never heard her use before. She lifted her eyes to Santanas and searched them. There were so many emotions swirling there, hunger, which kind of frightened her but there was also want and need that Rachel never thought would be directed at her. Rachels heart pounded nervously in her chest.

" Rach-"

" Im going to kiss you now" Rachel said closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips against Santana's. The kiss was tentative at first, soft in away she would never had associated with Santana but it quickly grew deeper. She felt Santana slide her hands under the towel pulling her closer.

Rachel ran her tongue over Santanas bottom lip asking for entrance Santana obliged and their tongues met in an explosion of fire works that she had never experienced before kissing Finn, Jesse, or puck. Her body melted into it and she thought that kissing Santana was possibly better then anything else in the world.

Santana stopped the kiss and pulled away, a low growl escaping her lips. Rachel lifted her chin with her fingertips so their eyes could meet once more, " you wont hurt me San"

It seemed to be the only encouragement Santana needed and Rachel smiled against her lips as the towel slid to the floor.

Just then a knock at the door caused them to jump apart. Santana growled with disappointment. Rachel picked the towel up and wrapped it back around her body . She gave Santana a small smile before kissing her on the cheek and whispering 'later' in her ear. She opened the door revealing an amused Quinn standing there.

" shut up" Santana told her as she pushed by.

" Ugh vampires have such rotten tempers, are you sure she hasn't always been one?" Quinn joked.

Rachel laughed.

" you might want to make sure she doesn't have a gypsy curse before giving it u-" Quinn broke out into laughter and ran down the stairs as Santana began to chase her. Rachel walked to Quinns room to get dressed.

He crouched down beside the body. His hands shaking as he reached out to close his nephews eyes. Someone was going to pay for this, vampires, humans, they were all going to pay for taking Sams life.

Sue woke, feeling rested and starving. She smiled an evil smile, " one down two more to go"

Once changed all three girls sat in Quinn bedroom. The blonde held up a slip of paper, " Its an address" she told them, " but it doesn't match the one on her liscence"

" It could be anything" Santana said.

" It could be everything" Quinn threw back at her. Rachel looked between the two and wondered how she had never seen it before. They were her light and her dark, her yin and her yang. She smiled to herself knowing that despite everything, the bullying, the slushies, fighting for solos that these girls belonged to her. Quinn as a friend and Santana as the possibility of so much more. She vowed in that second of knowing to do whatever it took to protect them both.

Neither of them heard the sliding of metal, or the click of the bow as it locked into place. ' they would all pay' He thought as he peered through the sight of the crossbow.

TBC

A/N; I had this much longer but decided to post it as two chapters instead of one what can I say I love cliff hangers…please read and review…would love to hear you r opinions and thanks for sticking with the story were getting close to the end now , I can almost see the light .


	21. Chapter 21

Fangs 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee

Rachel wasn't sure what made her look up. The ripple of light had been so little that she was sure she had made it up. In the hallway a man stood, a crossbow raised and aimed at Santana. Without thinking she jumped up and threw herself in front of the dark haired girl.

Chaos broke out.

The pain was searing as the metal bolt ripped through the flesh of her shoulder. She screamed and stumbled forward a bit before falling to her knees. Quinn ran to her side.

Santana cried out in rage. She had been ruled by her anger in life, quick to lose her temper in any situation but this was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her chest heaved with false life as the sound of her scream died around them. Her fangs slid into place.

" you foolish children" He spat, his eyes flickering to Rachel and Quinn, " This is the monster you protect while my nephew grows cold on the floor" The useless crossbow clattered to the floor as he quickly pulled out a wicked looking knife from his side holster. Santana squared her shoulders.

Rachel felt cold all of a sudden. Her vision blurred before her. She just wanted to go to sleep.

" you got to stay awake for me Berry" Quinn said her voice shaky, " Keep your eyes open, can you hear me Rach ?"

" Your eyes are really green today Quinn" She mumbled before her own eyes rolled to the back of her head and darkness took over.

" you are an abomination" The man said, completely ignoring Quinn and Rachel, his eyes were trained on Santana, " an evil thing now"

The ex cheerleader smirked her hair framing her face. Her dark eyes flashed, " You should of seen me before I was a vampire"

They circled like boxers in a ring.

As if on cue they lunged at each other, falling out of the room and slamming against the wall. Pictures frames fell to the ground the glass shattering into tiny pieces at their feet.

Faintly Santana heard Quinn crying, calling out Rachels name in a steady chant. Her anger flared once more, and she let out a war cry of sorts as she pushed the man away from her and down the stairs. She followed behind him .

Quinn screamed and used her body to shield Rachels as the glass of the window shattered behind them.

TBC…just a little something… hope you guys are still interested lol Im sorry its been taking me so long to update….as always read and review, I love to hear what you think


	22. Chapter 22

Fangs 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow from time to time.

Santana screamed as the man shoved the knife through her arm. Her eyes going wide as she mustered all the strength she could and punched him, when he fell to his knees she kicked him smirking a little as his eyes rolled and he crashed unconscious to the floor. Angerily, she ripped the knife from her arm and threw it to the floor. Lima Heights 1 she thought crazy vampire guy zilch. When she was sure she had herself in check and the man wasn't waking up anytime soon Santana headed back up the stairs. She had to know if Rachel was alright.

She froze at the door. Neither girl was there. Her stomach rolled at the sight. It seemed as though blood had sprayed the room. It dripped down the walls and a long line of the rust colored liquid was smeared across the floor to the window. Her head was swimming. Glass was shattered everywhere.

Cautiously, Santana made her way to the gaping hole that used to be the window sill and peered out of it.

" Ay dios mio" She said. Anger, rage and fear settled into her body as she rushed from the room and back down the stairs. Sams uncle still laid on the floor but she didn't have time to worry about him. She flung open the door and ran to the gate. Tears welling in her eyes

Quinn laid impaled on the wrought iron fence, the black spears holding her up like some kind of offering. The side of her neck was nothing but a mess of blood and torn flesh. Her eyes, unseeing, looked to the sky. Dark blood filled the blondes mouth and escaped from the side of her lips.

The tears fell from santanas eyes as she slowly walked closer. Quinn was gone, her mind screamed at her. She was gone and you did nothing to protect her.

" No, no Q you cant leave me" She begged the other girl uselessly. Sure they mave have been rivals, even enemies on occasion but they had always had each others backs when the real shit went down. Flashes of the blonde girl filled her mind, laughing as they shopped at the mall, singing in glee club and cheering on the sidelines. And now there was nothing. Nothing but blood, and Quinns impossibly still body, and blank green eyes that would never stare into her again. Santana screamed.

A noise from behind caused her to twirl around. Sams uncle stood staring at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

" You want the thing that killed Sam to pay?" She asked finally. The man dipped his head.

" Then follow me" She said sparing Quinn one last final look before stalking off.

TBC…ok so the next chapter will probably be the last and to give you guys what I promised the longest chapter.. I had to get this out of the way first….it will probably take me a couple of days to write it so please stick with me….and as always read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Fangs 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee

" where are we going?"

Santana stilled, she turned to look at the man and gave him a quick once over, " we need back up" She told him, her voice low.

She turned back to the house that was becoming more visible by the second. " you should stay out here. Keep watch"

He nodded his agreement and kept to the shadows as she jumped the backyard fence, A dog barked from a few houses down but other then that the night remained quiet. Santana looked over her shoulder one last time before jogging down the steps that led to the basement of the house. She knocked a few times and waited.

A few moments later the door was swinging open and Santana smiled up at who was standing there.

" Tana?" The boy said, his eyes going wide as he threw the screen door back and lifted her up into his strong arms.

" I've missed you too Puck" She told him and for a few seconds she just allowed herself to be held.

Slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsls

Rachel opened her eyes. Her head was killing her and her shoulder felt as though it were on fire. Where was she? She thought as she looked around the tiny dark room. Flashed of memory hit her and she jolted up. Where was Quinn? Santana?

" Ah your awake?" Rachel jumped at the voice.

Slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

Puck put her down and they walked inside to his basement bedroom. She smiled at the familiarity of it. The disheveled sheets on the bed, the girlie posters on the wall and his guitar equipment spread everywhere. A picture of him and her sophmore year sat on his make shift desk and it finally occurred to her what everybody else had been going through. Everybody thought she was dead, Puck was in mourning.

She turned to the mo hawked boy and gave him a small smile, " Its good to see you Puck" She told him, and he chuckled a little while nodding his head, " you have no idea" He said more to himself then to her.

" So you going to tell me whats going on?"

" It-" the sound of a window sliding open cut the rest of Santana sentence off as her and Puck both looked to the noise. A pair of long legs came into view, Santanas eyebrow raised when the person shimmied into view. Brittany!? She looked to Puck who raised his hands in defense, looking at her sheepishly, " it's not what you think, I mean it is what you think just not exactly"

" I couldn't sleep Puck I -" Brittany stopped her mouth dropping as her eyes focused in on Santana.

Slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

" You seem to be in some pain" The voice asked tinged with amusement. Rachel rolled her eyes despite the pain she was indeed in. If she could take what the hierarchy of WMHS could throw at her, then she would take whatever these people threw her way. Even if it meant her life.

A man stepped to the door. Rachel thought he looked familiar and tried to wrack her brain to remember why but nothing seemed to fit.

" its ok to scream" He said with an evil smile as he stepped towards her.

Rachel closed her eyes, and pressed her lips together. She willed herself not to scream.

Slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl slslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslslsl

" that's some freaky shit bro" Puck said, and then he took a long drink from his bottle of beer. All three sat around his bedroom, Brittany stared at her in amazement.

" you kissed Rachel?" He said when he put his beer down.

Santana scoffed, " out of everything I told you that's what freaks you out?"

" oh the other stuff does too but you and Rachel- I never would of guessed it, dreamed maybe but never-"

Both Brittany and Santana slapped him on the arm.

" Your not mad? " Santana asked looking to the blonde.

" I'm just glad you're here Santana" Brittany said intertwining their fingers. Tears spilled from her blue eyes, " I thought I lost you forever"

" I told you B, best friends for life" they linked pinkies, " now you want to tell me about you guys"

Puck looked to Brittany and smiled, Brittany smiled back at him, " We both loved you so much" Brittany said shrugging, " being around each other made the pain less"

" When I found out you had died" Puck said looking to her" I promised I would take care of her for you cause I knew you would want somebody to, you wouldn't be there to do it anymore but I would be"

" and he did Tana, he made me feel better even when all I wanted to do was cry and scream your name, I didn't mean to fall in love with him but I did "

" and you already know how it goes when she is involved" Puck said. Santana nodded. She did know.

" ok" she said wiping at her eyes, " now that that is out of the way we have to get Rachel back, " they killed Sam and Quinn"

Both Puck and Brittany faces turned hard.

" I will not lose her too" Santana said, turning her back to them.

" what if they have already killed her San?" Brittany questioned.

" then God help them" Santana said dangerously.

TBC…. Ok, sorry the next chapter will be the last and longest chaper…please read and review


End file.
